


His First Time

by shipfiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fingering, First Time, Fluff, Gentle Sex, M/M, Top!Niall, bottom!Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipfiction/pseuds/shipfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam bottoms for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His First Time

Liam lays down, taking a deep shaky breath in an attempt to calm his wild nerves. Niall stands by the edge of the bed, nervously watching his long-time boyfriend, still unsure about fulfilling Liam’s request.

 

“Are you sure?” Niall asks, trailing his fingers up and down the deep red sheets covering their bed.

 

“Yeah, just, please?” Liam asks, a blush still apparent on his pale cheeks. “I want t-to take it this time.” Niall smiles at Liam before picking up the necessities to prep Liam and crawling on the bed, taking each of Liam’s legs in his hands and bending them at the knee, spreading them apart. Niall sits cross-legged between Liam’s legs, uncapping the lube and spreading a generous amount on his fingers before looking up and locking eyes with Liam.

 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to, Li.” Niall says for the umpteenth time, his voice soft and cautious.

 

“Please? I really want this.” Liam says, placing his hand at his sides. Niall nods and rubs his fingers together in an attempt to warm the lube up before tracing the wet finger up and down Liam’s thigh. Liam gasps and bucks his hips up involuntarily; making Niall smile bigger, his finger slowly making it’s way down to Liam’s puckered hole. Niall traces his finger around the ring of Liam’s asshole, and Liam’s whole body shudders. “O-Oh god.” Niall stops his movements, his blue eyes snapping up to Liam’s face. Liam’s eyes are closed, his lips slightly parted, his cheeks hot. “No, don’t stop, more,” Niall looks back down and gently slides his pointer finger inside of his boyfriend, stopping again to let Liam adjust.

 

“Is that okay?” Niall says, only to be met by a fierce nod on Liam’s part, and Niall starts to pump his finger in and out of the older boy, stretching him, opening him up, effortlessly adding a second finger, then a third until Liam becomes a whimpering mess beneath the blonde. Niall abruptly pulls his fingers out and leans over Liam, pressing his lips against his boyfriend’s, the two sharing a heartfelt kiss. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” Liam breathes, and Niall pulls away, reaching for the condom packet and ripping it open, rolling it’s contents over his aching dick. Liam shifts, and his hard cock twitches slightly, leaving a trail of pre-come on his toned stomach. Niall takes his cock in his hand and gently pushes against Liam’s entrance, testing his reaction, waiting patiently for the okay to plunge inside. “Go, fuck me,” Niall bites his lip and rocks his hips forward, gentle, waiting until he’s fully seated inside of his boyfriend before stopping and once again waiting for Liam to adjust. Niall’s eyes flicker up to stare into Liam’s, the older of the two’s expression slowly changing from one of uncomfort to one of pleasure. “More.”

 

Niall rocks his hips back and forth, the only sound in the room being Liam’s moans and Niall’s grunts, the slap of skin. Niall feels the urge to peak grow stronger and stronger, but he wills himself to hold off, wanting Liam to come first. Niall grips Liam’s hip with one hand and Liam’s cock with the other, pumping Liam’s length in time with his thrusts. Liam almost screams, throwing his head back, his lips bitten and raw.

 

“S-So close,” Liam stutters, and Niall fucks into Liam harder, jerking him faster, and it isn’t long before Liam’s coming over Niall’s hand and his own stomach with a strangled cry. Niall lets go of Liam’s dick and grips his hips with both hands, his thrusts becoming uneven and sloppy as he slowly loses control.

 

“Liam!” Niall shouts before coming deep inside of his boyfriend, his spunk filling up the condom easily. Niall’s thrusts slow down before coming to a stop, the blonde’s eyes slipping closed when he pulls out of Liam. “Fuck,” Niall whispers, peeling off the condom and tying a knot in it before tossing it in the bin next to the bed.

 

Liam watches Niall disappear into the bathroom and come back with a wet towel, he watches Niall softly clean Liam up, he watches Niall go back into the bathroom and come back empty handed, he watches Niall climb into bed next to him and pull the covers over their naked bodies, he does all this with hearts in his eyes.

 

“Stop looking at me like that.” Niall mumbles, cuddling into Liam’s warmth.

 

“Like what?” Liam whispers, wrapping his arms around Niall’s small frame and turning to face him.

 

“Like I mean something.” Niall says, pressing a kiss to Liam’s chest.

 

“But you mean everything to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> find [this](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/post/33451507506/title-his-first-time-pairing-niam-niall-horan) and [me](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
